vu d'ici seen from here
by lotus head
Summary: In which Ryou and Amane are witchlings. [AU, drabbles] CONTEST! details in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER **not mine, zomg!

**WARNING **AU, drabble-ish

**BACKGROUND** This takes place in the 1800s, in a small and unnamed town in America.

**vu d'ici- seen from here**

* * *

There is an old house on the outskirts of the town. It lies in a bog, and the house is small and creaks even when there is no one to step on the loose floorboards.

They say it's haunted, and the townspeople have to agree. No one has lived there for as long as anyone can remember, and the children speak of witches and ghosts and there are happenings no one can explain.

The two children show up on foot one day, covered from head to toe in soot and carrying nothing but dirty pouches on their backs and filthy scarves around their mouths to keep the dust out.

They head straight through the town like they know where they're going, and disappear into the bog.

Rumors circulate through the town, that the house ate the children, bones and all, until they resurface a week later.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

This was inspired by 'Freaks' and 'Backwards Children' by Bourei no Hikari. Go read her fics! They're amazing. :D

Thank you for reading! I know it was short. It's all going to be like this, but I will update soon. Probably tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER **(staaaaaaaaaaaaare) Mmm, turnips. 

**WARNING **AU, drabble-ish

**BACKGROUND** This takes place in the 1800s, in a small and unnamed town in America.

**vu d'ici- seen from here**

* * *

The children are seen again in the town. The townspeople make some realizations- there is one boy and one girl. The boy could pass for a girl if not for the voice, but even the voice is soft and gentle and there is much speculations on the true gender of the child.

They are unmistakably siblings- no two could look as alike otherwise. Their hair is unnatural; long, loose and bright white, startling now that the soot has been washed out. Their coloring differs by a shade- the girl's hair is darker, the color of a used white cloth and her eyes are murky, brown lined with green.

_Their eyes are deep,_ thinks the shopkeeper, and they walk out of the shop with their bag of turnips and carrots.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Agh! I couldn't think of how to describe Amane... is it any good? I figured they wouldn't look exactly the same. That'd be... weird. And I have a reason for the eyes being that color...! Bwa ha. Not telling.

Updates will be daily.

**CONTEST! **There will be a theme for the chapter names. Give me your ideas? It can be song lyrics, objects with a theme, a poem, you name it. Winner recieves... love! And a drabble! I'll contact you if you win. (there might not be a winner, though.)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER **I own NOTHING. AUGH.

**WARNING **AU, drabble-ish

**BACKGROUND** This takes place in the 1800s, in a small and unnamed town in America.

**vu d'ici- seen from here**

* * *

The local church is small and orthodox. The minister is short and balding. His collar is stiff and bleached; his clothes are immaculate and plain.

Stained glass lines the walls, there is grime along the edges. The rows of pews are old red cloth, and dark wood that smells of must.

The two children arrive just as the bell stops ringing Sunday morning. They take a seat in the back, away from the fat ladies in floral dresses who reek in perfume and the crying babies in the front. As the church-going fraction of the town files in, they avoid sitting too close to the children.

The girl wears a worn dress of black velvet; the black has turned gray with age and the white lace edges are fraying. The boy is dressed in a simple white button-up shirt and plain black trousers, his black shoes are scuffed.

They sit through the sermon and don't speak a word, and they don't stand up for communion.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Oi, people. Reviews are nice. (hint, hint)

Updates tommorow!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER **not mine. I do own the PlayStation game, YGH: Forbidden Memories. Yay!

**WARNING **AU, drabble-ish

**BACKGROUND** This takes place in the 1800s, in a small and unnamed town in America.

**vu d'ici- seen from here**

* * *

The local children are curious, and as the white-haired children leave they flock around them. They ask questions, of where they come from and who they are, and receive smiles and vague replies that don't really answer their questions at all.

They catch names, and the names are odd but interesting. They don't say where they're from, but they catch the British accent and wonder vaguely if they're spies from the king.

One little girl reaches out to touch the soft-looking hair of the boy and the girl's eyes flash and swats her hand away. The boy shoots her a look and the girl apologizes with a soft smile.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Zomg! It's jealous!Amane. Fun. Is this style confusing? Should I use names?

...I had a bad day. I've ridden a grand total of 9 buses today. ARGH. hatehatehate.


End file.
